Something That Is To Be Done Only Out Of Love (LevixEren)
by Tettugami
Summary: An alternate universe, in which Shota!Eren and Levi are brothers. Blood-related or not, up to you. After a regular school day, Levi comes home and wants to just go to shower, but his beloved little brother, who Levi unconditionally loves, steps into the picture and everything turns upside down. Warnings: NSFW, Shota, Yaoi, Smut. You sure you wanna take a look?


Something That Is To Be Done Only Out Of Love  
LevixEren

An AU, in which Shota!Eren and Levi are brothers (blood-related or not, up to you) and live together. Something peculiar happens when their parents aren't home, as a result of Eren's cute clingyness combined with Levi's deep attachment to his junior.

Rated: M for, well obviously smutty yaoi  
Themes: Shota, first time, romance

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor the story they belong to originally (Shingeki no Kyojin). But this plot in this fic, is my creation.

-

"I'm home..." Levi half-yelled lazily and shut the front door behind him. Nobody answered him but that didn't bother him much at that moment, since he was tired and sweaty, ready to change for shower. He had had P.E for the last class on that day, but the school's shower was too crowded and the line was evergrowing, so he decided to just go home and shower there. He wasn't a fan of walking in sweaty and dirty clothing, but in his opinion, it paid off; he was the type that most likely wanted to shower alone. Privacy was definitely Levi's cup of tea, especially when it came down to taking his clothes off.

Levi walked into his room and closed the door, after that immediately throwing off his shirt, which landed onto the floor, just beside his personal laundry basket. He went to pick it up because he didn't want to leave a mess behind him. Just as he reached for the shirt on the floor, he happened to glance at the body mirror at the opposite wall. He dropped the dirty shirt into the basket and rose up to view himself better in the mirror. A slight layer of sweat adorned his firm looking stomach and chest, also his arms looked a little shiny and moist. He didn't exactly look like a heavy bodybuilder, but he sure had figure. Light skin, slightly toned body, arms with a little muscle on them... He looked like an average 18-year-old, but the only difference was that he did a bit more excercising to stay fit. He kind of had to, because he often times would end up watching television with his younger brother, while snacking on something sweet. He smiled as he thought of how much his little brother loved sweet things. By the way, talking about-

"LEVI-NII YOU'RE HOOOOOOOOME!", Eren cheered as he barged into Levi's room without knocking, and proceeded to hug his waist very tightly while nuzzling his sweaty figure. "Eren. Let go. You'll get yourself sweaty." Levi patted his little brother's head and couldn't help but smile. Eren slowly let go of his older brother's waist and gave a little pout, saying: "You didn't even tell me you were home...".  
"Yes I did." Levi said, "You just didn't hear me because I was quiet".  
"Were you so quiet on a purpose? That's mean..." Eren mumbled and pouted even more. Levi found himself wondering if it was even possible for a human being to be that adorable. At times, he was sure that Eren was some kind of an angel that had descended on the earth.

Levi was truly happy to have a little brother as nice as Eren, but what really made his stomach sink was the thought of Eren growing up and getting too occupied with friends and stuff that usual teens do, eventually finding a girlfriend... He was pretty sure that the day when they'd no longer be so much together would arrive sooner or later. After all, Eren seemed to be a normally developing boy with a fair amount of curiousness for the world around him. Levi had tried to force himself not to be bothered by that, since Eren's future wasn't up to him to decide, but he knew that it is, for a human being, impossible to push love aside. He didn't love Eren just in the brotherly way, but also in a way that should be no option for normal siblings or family members. But there he was, longing for his little brother into a soft embrace and something even deeper... Something that is only to be done out of love.

Levi pushed his urges aside and continued what he was doing. He swiftly took off his pants and boxers, wrapped a towel around himself and proceeded to walk out of the room.  
"Oii, ooii, Levi, where you going?" Eren inquired and tugged on Levi's towel "You're naked you know that right?".  
"I'm going to shower, since I'm sweaty and I probably smell bad." Levi responded in a patient manner while tugging the towel back up so it wouldn't slip completely off him.  
"I'm bored, I want to shower too, Levi-nii!" Eren exclaimed happily "Let's shower together!".  
"No." Levi responded.  
"It'll be fun!"  
"No."  
"I waaannaa."  
"No you don't."  
"Yeeesss I dooooo."  
"Nope."  
"Why not?"  
"Because."  
"Please, Levi-nii." Eren whined and stared intently up at Levi.  
Levi made the grave mistake of looking down and witnessing the green pair of large and determined eyes, which melted him right then and there on the spot.  
"Look at you, little thing..." Levi chuckled and ruffled Eren's hair, causing him to pout a little.  
"Fine." Levi gave in and Eren's expression brightened dramatically. After a couple of yay's Eren stated: "Besides, I'm feeling a little dirty!"  
Levi had to swallow twice and work hard to shake off the double meaning of the statement. It was just hard enough to manage already.

In the bathroom, Levi arranged his many bottles of different shower gels as Eren was taking his clothes off and tossing them right next to the door. Eren eyed Levi a little, since he thought of him as a very admirable and handsome young man, ideal older brother. His curious little eyes traveled on his big brother's bodybuild; his neck, down his back, until...  
"Levi-nii."  
"What is it, Eren?"  
"Yeah, um."  
"Yeah?"  
"Why is your butt so... Round like an apple?"

The question was so sudden that Levi didn't even manage to turn around immediately. After a while he did and all he could do was burst into laughter. Tears of amusement filled his eyes.  
"What do you mean, like an apple, huh? Ha ha ha ha..." Levi laughed and eventually it tuned back down into a chuckle and an amused smile. "Well, Eren, if you practice excercising a lot, in other words, as much as I do, it kinda developes that way, because of the muscles." Levi chuckled again. "Oh boy, Eren, you're so silly".  
"Uh-huh..." Eren nodded slowly to express his understanding on the matter. He then stretched the cutest smile on his face and happily told: "When I grow up, I'm gonna have the same kind of butt as Levi-nii!".  
"Why is that?" Levi asked.  
"Well because..." Eren fidgeted a little "I'd be cuter that way..." after a second or two, he added "... And it'd be so cool!"

Levi got a little concerned; did his little brother think of himself lowly? That he had to be more cool, at any cost? Maybe he didn't have faith in his looks? Levi then corrected himself, reminding that 10-year-olds couldn't possibly bother themselves too much with those things. Or could they? Did Eren have low self-esteem? Was it the media? Levi soon found himself overthinking and decided that they didn't need to have a that-kind-of-talk, since there wasn't any major problems, but he found it pretty sensible to say something to cheer Eren up, to being more confident about his present looks. He didn't let any of his worries show on his face, though. He was a professional at handling things calmly. Or at least, he looked like it.

"Look, Eren, your butt is already fine as it is, you don't have to be like me, even if it was later." Levi approached Eren as he spoke and kneeled down a little, to reach his hand for Eren's backside. Without much thinking, he gently grabbed Eren's other buttock and gave it a light squeeze. "See? It's soft, but it's not fatty, it's just fine. Certainly an ideal backside for a young boy, most definitely looks good through a pair of jeans and feels like a marshm-..." It was only then when Levi had realised what he had just done. Eren was looking away, a little flustered.

...  
SHIT.

"E-eren, l-look I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." Levi stuttered and moved his hand away from his younger brother. He felt his guts twist in a horrifying way. He had just fondled his little brother just like that! What was he thinking?! Did he just sexually harass his innocent little brother of ten years? He could've just died on the spot, he was so ashamed. What if Eren got traumatized? They'd never talk again! They'd be separated and he'd have to live with the fact he made his brother uncomfortable in this way. It was unlike for Levi to panic in this way, but now, when the topic was the wealth of his precious brother, he felt really horrible. He just loved Eren and wanted him to feel better about himself and-

"I don't mind."  
Levi blinked, completely frozen. Eren excessively blinked back and pouted. Then he said: "It's no big deal.".  
Levi stayed still, pale as a blanket. He felt as a lightning had stricken him and turned everything white. Eren blushed once again and rolled his fingers in a shy manner.  
"Actually I... Would like you to, you know, do it again, Levi-nii."

What.

"What." Levi blurted out monotonously. Eren slightly rolled his eyes and softly said:  
"Touch my butt... Levi-nii." He looked straight into Levi's eyes and continued "Please, Levi-nii.".

Levi gulped at first and slowly began to reach for Eren's behind. He stopped in the middle and raised his brow in a smirk.  
"Why?"  
"Because..." Eren began "It felt so good.". That was all that Levi needed. As Eren was still wearing his trousers, Levi felt his buttocks through them, greeting them with a gentle squeeze, similar to the earlier one. "Like this?"  
"Uhhh..hu." Eren breathed as he felt his older brother's warm hand on his backside. He loved how Levi was always so delicate towards him and now, it was just escalating, more and more towards his most secret wishes. Eren let out a little gasp when Levi slowly started massaging his tiny butt.

Levi let his body guide him this time; he just wanted to let his long repressed urges to touch Eren's soft body soar free and take over. Levi  
loved his little Eren and if this was something that Eren wanted, he'd stick with it and be happy. Or rather, make him happier. He listened to Eren's voices and tried to find his sweet spots, where to squeeze, where to pat and where to just run fingers and draw circles. Soon Levi's other hand took action too, grasping Eren's other buttock a little harder than previously, he then proceeded to fully massage his ass with both hands, stretching the buttocks apart and giving them continuous squeezes and pats all over. Eren leaned onto Levi's shoulder and took in his scent, letting out a few moans as he was feeling a little light-headed. When Eren ran his little hands through Levi's hair, it made Levi's insides jolt in pleasure. He was fully aware that Eren might've had no idea how much Levi-nii had longed for this feeling. It was starting to show, or rather, feel, inside his pants. Mostly it was Eren's cute noises that drove him a little crazy, especially since they were just beside his ears, but it was truly his imagination that knew no boundaries. He felt Eren's hot and shaky breath on his neck, which was just growing his urge to ravage his brother right away. But he wouldn't do that... Or would he? He knew, he'd be labeled as a pervert for wanting to touch his little brother in such a manner, but after all, there was more to Eren than that.  
To Levi, Eren was a world. And countless reasons could be named. His sweet little brother- no, Eren had been his secret object of love all along.

Eren panted heavily and had a deep red shade on his cheeks as Levi slowly ran his finger along Eren's crack.  
"Eren."  
"Y-yeah?"  
"Let's take your pants off." Levi stated calmly, and pushed Eren away a little, to get a look at his face. Levi was relieved to see that instead of looking confused and on the verge of crying, Eren smiled joyfully, but with a touch of shyness and blush adorning his cheeks. He was just too cute like that. "Uhnh." Eren nodded.  
Levi started to undo Eren's pants and tugged a little at them, revealing his olive green boxers. Something under them was clearly trying to stick out, but Levi decided not to be too hasty with it. He patted Eren's butt gently and asked: "How's it feel Eren..."  
He sild his hand under Eren's undergarments and started caressing the skin of his buttocks with the tips of his fingers. As he ran his finger along the crack, now sneaking it gradually further in towards the core of Eren's backside, he continued with a husky tone:  
"... To have Levi-nii touch you like this?"  
"Gooood.." Eren cooed softly with his eyes only slightly open.  
"But Levi-nii."  
"Yeah, Eren?"  
"Can I... Touch you too maybe?" Eren questioned with a pleaful tone in his whole being "Your butt. I'd like to do the same to you, Levi."

Levi stayed silent for a moment, but then nodded and stood up. "You're a very good boy Eren, I'll let you do it." Then he turned around and placed his hands on the sink table to lean on it and stretch his back, giving Eren a full view of his backside. Levi got flustered as Eren's soft hands landed on his both buttocks quicker than he had expected. Eren inspected Levi's ass very carefully with his hands. He worked his way up and down, massaging and squeezing, caressing and feeling every inch of the skin there, on Levi's semi-muscular behind. Levi felt his arousal grow as if there was no end, he bit back several moans, forcing himself to stay still, just to make Eren's steady experiment possible. He hardened into his fullest and thickest length and shape as Eren played a certain trick on him, repeating what Levi had just done to him only moments ago; he slid his index finger along Levi's crack, almost touching his anus and then drawing circles on his tightened balls. At that point, Levi just had to let out a low gasp.

"You have that thing going on too." Eren suddenly pointed out.  
"What do you mean?" Levi turned his head to look at Eren in confusion.  
"With your penis."  
"My penis?"  
"Yea. It's all up and hard."  
Levi took a look at his member and realised even he'd never seen it so hard himself. It was almost throbbing but not quite, slightly, only slightly curved, veins standing out, foreskin slightly forced back by the sudden growth. It was actually well-sized, not even near small, yet not over 7 inches. Levi noticed, that he was surprizingly thick though, now when he really looked at himself in proper lighting. He hadn't really studied his lower regions much, as he just tended to jerk off at nights when it was necessary.  
"Does it feel weird.." Eren inquired ".. Your penis?  
Levi turned around to face Eren and nodded casually "Yeah, sometimes." he answered "How about yours?".  
Eren looked away into a corner with a puzzled look. "Actually quite often. When I think of nice things, like you." Eren gave Levi an innocent but irresistible smile that made Levi's heart ache. Levi softened into a smile; he had completely slid out of his stern exterior. "Really?" he smiled softly and flushed lightly "How sweet.".  
Then Eren shot his gaze up at his precious older brother and boldly asked: "You wanna see?"  
"I'd very much like that." Levi told Eren, who immediately got rid of his boxers, showing his still developing penis, in full erection.

Eren locked his eyes on Levi's full manhood.  
"It's so much bigger than mine." he said, curiously inspecting it by looking "Will mine be as big as yours, Levi-nii?"  
"Someday, yes. Or that's what I'm guessing. I'm sure it will." Levi told as he eyed Eren's genitals "By the way, Eren.".  
"Yea?"  
"What do you do when your cock is like that?"

Eren gave it a little thought. Then he responded: "Nothing much I guess. Sometimes I touch it with my hand or rub it into a pillow. That feels good, but it gets boring after a while and then it goes limp, just like that." To emphasis, Eren tried to snap his fingers but failed, as he hadn't quite learned it "You get the picture.".

Levi shaked his head a little. "Oh, Eren..." he exhaled "You don't really know what to do with it, do you?".  
Eren shook his head slightly, looking a bit embarrassed.  
Levi leaned down onto Eren's level, right beside to his ear:  
"Want me to teach you?" He asked.  
Eren blushed and nodded. Seemingly, Eren understood what was going on but didn't quite have the vocabulary to express it. Also, obviously, he was so unexperienced that he didn't have goals or techniques.  
So Levi just decided to show him the way to do it.

"You should sit down somewhere, to relax yourself." Levi instructed.  
Eren went to the toilet seat and put the lid down, then sat on it and laid himself back a little.  
"Good." Levi praised him and sat down on the floor, leaning his back into the opposite wall "Now, spread your legs like this." he adviced and spread his legs and tilt his hips up a bit. Eren did the same, showing everything between his legs, including his entrance.  
"Very good." Levi praised Eren in a husky tone. "Then, take a grip of your cock like this." he said and took a slight grip of himself.  
As soon as Eren complied, Levi asked: "You see this? It's called foreskin. You have it too. Can you pull it back?".  
"Yeah, I-I think so..." Eren responded and proceeded to slowly pull it down "Feels weird, but I can do it. See?" he showed.  
"Ah, that's good Eren, that means your pillow-rubbing has been effective."  
"Don't talk about that, it's embarassing."  
"Enough. Do as I say." Levi commanded, just to return Eren back on earth.

Next, Levi showed Eren how to move the foreskin up and down along the member to rub it and make it feel good, in other words, to masturbate. Eren was a quick learner, soon he and Levi were going just about the same pace doing it, both moaning openly. Levi spewed random compliments on Eren's technique, looks, voice, everything he did, the things he  
said growing more lewd each passing moment, making Eren blush vigorously. He really enjoyed watching Eren do it, it was hard to keep from climaxing and he had to take a few pauses to catch his breath.

"Now, Eren..." Levi panted slightly "I'll show you how to finger that ass of yours... Properly."  
"Ok."  
"Put your fingers in your mouth and make them soaking with spit. The more it's wet the less it hurts." Levi told and began sucking and licking his own fingers as an example, which Eren took immediately in and started doing the same.  
Soon enough Levi instructed Eren to take his fingers down to his own entrance and moisten it up with saliva. After that Eren was ready to push the first finger inside, just as Levi did to himself. They fingered themselves and looked into eachother's eyes as they gradually added more fingers.

As lewd as it was, even to Levi, there Eren was. Little Eren, legs spread and knees lifted almost to his shoulders, ass up, cock hard, fingering himself and softly repeating Levi's name and moaning.  
"L-L-Levi-n-nii... Ahhnn...!"  
"Eren..."

Levi had stood up ages ago. He approached Eren with a warm smile on his face. "Eren, it's fine now..."  
Eren stopped moving, but immediately said: "But I don't want to stop...".  
Levi chuckled and pulled Eren's fingers out of their owner's backside, kissing his hand.  
"Levi-nii will take over from now on." He kissed Eren's forehead.  
"Levi-nii will make you feel even better."

"Okay."

Levi hovered over Eren and started by kissing his neck. He licked and suckled, very carefully trying not to give him any marks. With his hand he caressed Eren's chest and stomach, running his fingers along his side. Eren moaned silghtly as Levi's fingers found his other nipple and started playing with it, circling and rubbing it gently, while Levi's mouth was on Eren's earlobe, nibbling and licking slightly. With his mouth, Levi worked his way lower and lower on Eren's body until he found himself kissing the root of his member. As Levi stopped there, Eren's hips writhed beneath him and he gave Levi a desperate look.  
"More..."

Levi brought his moist finger up to Eren's entrance and slowly pushed it in. Eren gasped and breathed heavily as his big brother massaged his tight walls in different angles.  
Eventually, Levi found a sweet spot that made Eren's penis arch and jump a little. Eren made a loud moan and looked confused, as he didn't have an idea what just happened.  
"That was your prostate. The good spot." Levi pointed out before probing it again, making Eren's body jolt. With his other hand, Levi began to stroke Eren's cock, up and down, massaging the tip once in a while. After a while he took Eren into his mouth and sucked gently, as he still kept on working on his ass. Eren's little squeaks and gasps, had developed into deep, lustful moans and 'ohhh's. Once in a while his hips even bucked further into Levi's mouth.

Levi felt his loins and lower stomach burning. He couldn't hold it any longer. He wanted to take Eren all the way to the end; he wanted to have him. To take him. To make him his completely.

He stopped sucking Eren and lifted his head, took his finger out and lifted Eren onto his lap, embracing him tightly. Eren tried to pout, for he was disappointed for the interruption, but couldn't because he was in too much ecstacy and Levi embracing him like that took his mind into a wonderland.  
"Eren."  
"Yeahh..."  
"Would you like to try to... Go all the way?"  
"What do you mean Levi-nii?"  
"To have sex."  
Eren thought for a moment. "Yeah, that'd be good." he said calmly, which made Levi smile, since this meant Eren was consenting and knew what sex basically was. Wait, Eren was ten and he knew about sex?! What is wrong with this world?! Nah. Levi pushed these thoughts aside, even though he was a little worried. He woke up from his thinking session when Eren asked in a puzzled tone: "But we're both guys you know. I mean, how's that gonna happen? How do boys do it then?"  
Levi couldn't help but chuckle.  
"It's very simple. You just have to use the ass, Eren."  
"How does a guy use his ass?"  
"Their partner's penis goes in there, and the rest is almost the same as with a man and woman." Levi tried to explain in the most simple way, assuming that Eren knew of basical intercourse.  
"Uh-huh." Eren nodded.  
"And that's called anal sex, Eren." Levi stated. "People call it buttsex."  
"Do you know what it feels like, Levi-nii?"  
"Well, um. You remember how it felt when my finger was up your ass, do you?"  
"Oh, now I get it! It's almost like the finger." Eren happily exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but a cock is much bigger than a finger so it might hurt at first. Do you still want to do it?"  
"Yup."

Levi paused for a moment.  
"Eren, do you understand what it means then?"  
"What that means, huh?" Eren seemed a little lost at that point.  
Levi sighed.  
"You don't have to force yourself to do this just for my sake. It's not something a person of your age should do anyway."  
"Why?"  
"Let's just stop here, okay."  
"No!"  
"I think we need to."  
"No! I want this!"  
"You sure about that."  
"A hundred percent!"  
Levi sighed heavier than ever and his eyes darkened.  
"Look, Eren, I..." He swallowed "I love you. Not only like a brother loves brother, but in a more... serious way." he had to swallow again. Then he continued:  
"I love you the same way as, well, as, let's say a husband would love his wife. Or a person who loves another person who they're dating. You get it. It's far more complicated than you might think."  
Eren stayed attentive and listened quietly.  
"I don't understand." he stated.  
Levi grunted impatiently: "Well I just explained so now it's up to you to use your head."  
The both stayed silent for a moment. Then Levi took a deep breath and explained:  
"You know what I mean. These things, touching eachother and... having sex... are not something to be taken lightly. Don't take this lightly, Eren, because I won't. This where it gets serious."  
Eren blinked and tilted his head. Levi closed his eyes.  
"Eren, this, what we are doing, or rather, what we are going to do is... Something that is to be done only out of love. And if you don't love me the way I love you, I don't think you're ready for the responsability of-"

"You think I'm stupid?"

Levi felt Eren disappear from his lap, as he had pushed himself off and stood up in front of Levi.  
"Do you really think that I don't get it? That I'd think it's a joke? That I can't love properly just because of my age?! You're the stupid one here! What's up with the bullshit like, 'a husband and a wife' eh? Last time I checked love isn't limited to that, you prick!"  
"Watch your langu-"  
"No! You watch me and shut up! You think I'm a brat? Would a brat understand that love can be shared by two boys, or men or whatever? Have you even heard of the word 'gay', you faggot?!"  
"EREN."  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DON'T YOU REALISE I LOVE YOU TOO?! ARE FUCKING DEAF?!"  
"Eren if you don't stop spouting this nonsense, I'll-"  
"I. Love. You. Is it so hard to understand?"  
They both fell silent for a moment, Eren catching his breath from shouting, Levi staying still, shocked from what his little brother had said. Was he really that serious?  
"Levi-nii. We're having that buttsex and that's the final. If you don't want to love me then I won't either."  
After a while Levi snarled half-playfully:  
"Oi you, determined little asshole..." he grabbed Eren by his ear, making him wince, and growled "Who do you think is the older one here?" Then his face quickly softened into a smile and he let go of Eren's ear, lifting him into his lap "I already love you too much."  
"But Levi-nii, you can't love a person too mu-"  
Eren was cut off by Levi's lips on his. Eren didn't quite know how to respond to a kiss like that, but that didn't bother Levi. Levi embraced Eren and nuzzled his neck, as he carried him to his room, where a soft wide-enough bed waited.

Levi delicately laid Eren onto his back, on his bed, and got on all fours on top of him. He caressed Eren's cheeks with his hand.  
"Only if you're ready..."  
"I am."  
Levi smiled and lowered his face onto Eren's stomach "Good boy."

Levi once again was trailing kisses down Eren's tummy until he got between his legs. Levi spread Eren's legs a little and began to lick all over the area there; first his once again erect cock and its length, then moving onto his little balls and taking them into his mouth for a while, then after that, moving towards his entrance. Eren gasped loudly when Levi's tongue came into contact with his hole, he felt how it swirled around, rubbed and poked his anal passage, even slightly going in. Levi used a lot of spit in order to lubricate Eren properly, since he had ran out of lube earlier. He then pushed his first finger in, which was something that Eren was already used to. When the time for the second finger to enter came, Eren writhed a little and made a little squeaking noise. At the time of the third finger, Eren's noises got a little louder.  
"Levi-nii... Your fingers are so big..."  
"My cock is even bigger... Are you sure you can do this?"  
"Yes... I want to."  
"Relax, then. Don't clench your muscles at all. Don't do anything."  
"Hhnh.."

As Eren managed to relax and loosen a bit, Levi rose up and started to guide his member toward Eren's entrance. He gently began to insert himself, nudge by nudge, as Eren squirmed underneath him. As Levi had reached half way in, Eren tensed up, crying a little.  
"Eren, what is it?"  
A few wet tears escaped Eren's narrowed green eyes.  
"Hurt..tss..." Eren whispered. "I t- think.. I- I- I'm... b- breaking..."  
"Oh no, Eren, we have to sto-"  
"No!" Eren clinged onto Levi, not letting him pull out "I want this...".  
Levi sighed and planted kisses on Eren's forehead.  
"Please try to relax, it hurts if you don't.."  
"I'm trying... I don't know what's wrong with me.."

Levi took a moment to think of a solution. And he came up with a plan, that would fullfill the criteria of geniusness, if it worked properly.

"Eren."  
"Nnn?"  
"Have you had your first kiss?"  
"Yes..."

Levi felt his stomach sink a little. Oh boy, was this the question to be asked right now? Why did he have to be so jealous..?

"What was it like?"  
"Silly, Levi-nii..." Eren murmured "You know how it felt."  
Levi had a moment of confusion.  
"You just kissed me in the bathroom, don't you remember?" Eren added softly.

Levi felt his heart skip a beat.  
"Y-your... First kiss? That was your first?"

Eren nodded. Levi couldn't resist leaning on closer to Eren, until their noses met. Levi slowly closed the gap between them with a deep kiss onto Eren's lips. This time Eren responded a little, clumsily moving his lips against Levi's. Soon Eren got the hang of it and found a pace that matched Levi's, which resulted them tilting their heads in a constantly deepening kiss. As Eren opened his mouth by an accident, Levi took a chance and slipped the tip of his tongue into Eren's mouth probing a little. Eren, as an obedient and good boy, tried returning the favour, poking Levi's tongue with his own. Levi soon gave in to his desires and started to explore Eren's mouth with bigger amount of his tongue, caressing Eren's sweet little mouth everywhere. Levi's tongue was enough to almost fill Eren's mouth as it began to claim its territory more greedily, tasting every inch of the moist cave. Eren moved his tongue against Levi's but mainly he was just giving in to his dear brother.  
After a steamy while of kissing, Eren and Levi broke apart and Levi started to give playful little pecks and nudges on Eren's cheeks and neck, which made Eren giggle.  
Eren had long ago forgotten about the pain in his anal area, in fact, he had started to adjust to the feeling, as he had been distracted by Levi, into a lesson of kissing.

Eren giggled happily and hugged Levi tightly.  
"What's so funny, Eren?"  
"I'm happy."  
"Why so?"  
"Because I'm with you, Levi-nii."  
Levi chuckled.  
"Now, now what's so special about th-"  
"I love you, Levi-nii."

Levi fell silent. Eren repeated:  
"I love you, Levi-nii, I love you so much." Then he added "You make me feel so good and you're important and and... I want to be with you."

"Forever." Eren whispered after a while and looked into Levi's eyes with a half seductive smile. To Levi, it was just too seductive to be like Eren, so he decided to spoil the moment a little.

He made his first thrust, which made eren yelp in surprize, and stated:  
"Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"I said I love y-"  
Another firm thrust.  
"..y- youuuu.." Eren gasped.  
Levi started thrusting into Eren, slowly, but repeatedly enough to make Eren gasp and moan. Eren's sweet spot was easy to hit, since Levi already knew where it was. He grabbed Eren's hips, holding them in place while he smoothly moved in and out.  
"Tell me, Eren..." Levi panted "...How much do you love me.. again?" and made another gentle but passionate thrust.

"L- Levi-nii..." Eren started as Levi picked a teasingly slow and steady pace.  
"I- I l- l- love y-you... So much... My h- heart feels w- w- weird, when I... When I... T- think about y- you."  
"Mmmm, good..." Levi murmured and continued moving a little faster.  
"I w- want to... be g- good..." Eren stuttered. "I want t- to m- make you f- feel the same I d- do now..."  
"Do you want to be mine, Eren..?" Levi panted in the middle of the thrusts "All mine?".  
"Yes..."  
"Really?"  
"Yes!"  
"Then say it."  
"I- I w- want to b- b- be yours, Le- Levi-n- nii..."  
"Louder."  
"I want to b- be yours!"  
Eren kept moaning loudly. Suddenly, he said "Take me... Levi.", which sent Levi completely over the edge.

Groaning, Levi started pounding Eren heavier, but not faster, aiming at his sweet spot, just to hear his adorable voice over and over again. Eren was soon in such ecstacy, that it was impossible to him to speak coherently. He ended up repeating Levi's name and how good his brother's cock felt in his ass, how it made him feel, how it felt like it was reaching his very heart. Eren started to sound dirtier and dirtier by each passing moment, constantly moaning and making low vocal and high pitched nasal voices.  
His incoherent declarements of love towards his older brother grew louder and more careless, as Levi buried his face into Eren's neck, while keeping up the pace.  
Levi, kissed and nibbled on Eren's earshell and whispered:  
"I love you beyond the limits, Eren. More than you could ever know... My precious... Little brother... Eren. I. Love. You."

And as soon as Levi lifted himself to face Eren properly, Eren caught him into a sweet and alluring, yet innocent, kiss. Levi was caught off guard by this, but soon he felt a surge through his entire being as his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head.

"Nnnghhh..! Ahhhnh, Eren!"  
"Le- Levi-n- aaahhnn...!"

Levi felt himself cum deep inside Eren, filling him up, all the way in. His hips bucked a few more times and he shivered in ecstacy. Eren came too, trembling and emitting a high-pitched voice as his semen came out in little squirts, adorning their stomachs. Eren felt Levi throbbing inside him for a while.

Eventually, their bodies loosened up and relaxed, and they both slumped deep into the sheets of the bed, Levi on top of Eren, trying not to crush him underneath. Levi pulled out of Eren and rolled right beside him, pulling the blanket over them and taking Eren into a warm embrace, petting his hair and humming a pleasant tune. He decided to worry about the stained sheets later, because now he just wanted to be where he was needed the most. He wasn't that much of a clean-freak to ignore a person he loved.

"Levi-nii..."  
"Yes?"  
"I don't think I can walk straight."  
"Well..." Levi sighed "Don't hurry yourself with it, okay?" he patted Eren's other buttock and gave it a gentle squeeze "Let's just rest now, okay?".  
"Okay."  
"And after that we go to shower."  
"Yeahh... Shower." Eren yawned and buried his face into Levi's chest.  
Levi chuckled as he thought of how much their intent to go to shower had spun completely off its original plans.

Later on when they got up and finally went together into the shower, laughing about stuff that had happened at school, Eren could've burst out with happiness, for he thought of the things they had just done together. He thought that this was surely going to close the gap between them. Eren stayed silent about it and observed Levi throughout their discussions, admiring him. Someday he'd be a companion just the same worth as Levi. At least Eren could expect something like that; after all, Levi just confessed Eren he loved him as well.

And now they had a secret together.  
A secret about something that is to be done only out of love.


End file.
